


You know you love it.

by darknightskye



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, akira just wants him to feel good, both are bad at feelings, happy endings, insecure ryuji, what if akira had to cross dress at crossroads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: Ryuji unknowingly confesses to his best friend face to face, at his place of employment: Crossroads.Akira crafts a "perfect plan" to show how he reciprocates said feelings.It really doesn't work.





	You know you love it.

Crossroads.

 

Akira had just started his shift, already changed into his uniform. He had been working at said bar for a few weeks, finally getting used to the.. unique dress code.

 

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't mind having to crossdress. The payment here was way better than all the other part time jobs he had, and Lala was basically the definition of a cool boss. So what if he had to dress like a girl for a few hours? It's not like anyone he knew came to the bar to begin with.

 

Plus, he looked real good all dolled up, light pink yukata and all.

 

Letting his mind wander a bit, he wondered,

 

 _"What if one of the thieves showed up and saw me all dressed up?"_ Akira thought, stifling a laugh.

 

His friends would definitely never let him forget about it. Ann would be the most cool with it, maybe asking to help with his make up? Lord knew he needed it. Makoto, the motherly understanding glare; Yusuke and Futaba would be the same in asking him a million questions about it. Haru, as sweet as she was, would be all smiles, telling him how great he looked. And Ryuji.

 

What would his best friend think?

 

It would probably just be the duo, laughing hysterically, struggling to even breathe. Akira would enjoy that.

 

Truth be told, he'd enjoy any time with Ryuji. Whenever he was with the boy, Akira just always felt this sense of joy. When they were together, they could do anything and have a good time. It just felt, well great.

 

He'd just have this warm feeling of familiarity; leaning on each other with playing video games, being sprawled out on the ground together reading manga. One time while studying (it was mostly Akira doing the studying) Ryuji had just shared his candy with Akira on instinct, feeding Akira while he was writing. He had felt on top of the world that day.

 

Ann was relentless when it came to interrogating Akira about his oh so obvious crush. The two would spend hours together, groaning about how dense their best friends were. Though, a few months back Ann had finally worked out the courage to ask Shiho out. He really was happy for the two girls.

 

Maybe he'd do the same one day with Ryuji.

 

Ah, he was getting himself distracted. He had a job to do tonight after all.

 

It was the usual routine tonight, wash dishes, talk to some costumers while Lala was taking care of others. Piece of cake.

 

Finally finishing the dishes, Akira directed his attention to the customers at the counter. There were quite a few today; a woman in a suit, a stoic older looking gentleman, and a younger blonde boy. Wait-

 

What was Ryuji doing at Crossroads?

 

As far as Akira knew, Ryuji had only come here that one time while he was trying to proctor a deal with Ohya. Maybe Ryuji had made a habit of coming here now?

 

Deciding to make conversation with his friend, Akira made his way to Ryuji, clearing his throat attempting to get his attention from across the counter.

 

"Excuse me," Akira spoke in a higher voice. Might as well play the part. "Would you like a refill?"

 

Ryuji, seeming somewhat unfocused, replied averting his gaze. "Nah, I'm okay."

 

"Alright." Akira wouldn't give up this easily. "Do you feel alright? To me you seem kind of, upset maybe? Forgive me if I'm prying."

 

"No, no, it's a'ight." He adjusted himself in his seat, finally making eye contact with Akira. "I dunno, just sorta been thinking a lot tonight. It's kinda dumb..."

 

"If it's bothering you that much, feel free to share. After all," He threw in a small smile. "I have to make sure all our customers are as happy as can be."

 

Ryuji sighed.

 

"I guess, I'm just," his voice grew quieter. "Kinda.. in love with my best friend. Maybe."

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

Ryuji, in love with him? Under the counter, away from Ryuji's sight he pinched himself.

 

It wasn't a dream.

 

In hindsight, Ryuji had been acting a little odd in the past week. He even turned down Akira's invitation to the arcade on Tuesday. Akira remembered not thinking much about it, maybe he had to help his mom with something.

 

Akira would have never imagined this would be the reason why.

 

But why was he so upset about it?

 

 _Oh_.

 

He was the only one who didn't notice Akira's huge crush.

 

A thought popped into Akira's mind.

 

Ryuji had no idea that the "woman" he was talking to right now was in fact Akira. All he had to do was egg Ryuji on into confessing. Genius!

 

He couldn't mess this up.

 

Clapping his hands together, he cheered.

 

"That's wonderful! Are you planning on confessing?"

 

"What?!" The tinge of pink on Ryuji's cheeks was obvious. "I-I can't do that! I don't even know if he's into dudes like that."

 

_"Have I really never told Ryuji?"_

 

He knew that he had told Ann and Futaba for sure. That's really something you should share with your best friend. Akira felt like an idiot.

 

"Hmmm.. Well, we seem like we're around the same age. What's his name, perhaps I know of this boy." This was going smoothly so far.

 

"Kurusu Akira," he went on to explain in detail. "He wears glasses, has big ass fluffy hair. Looks like a pretty boy."

 

"Oh, Kurusu! Yes, I know of him. He occasionally comes here to talk to that journalist."

 

"Oh for real? Sweet." He interrupted himself, taking a sip from his drink. "But yeah, he's the one. Just, I dunno how to even explain it. He's just, so great.. Makes me feel all mushy and shit."

 

"Well," this was his chance. "As a matter of fact, Kurusu came in a few nights ago. He was just here complaining about how his best friend, a blonde fellow, didn't notice his crush on him. I'm assuming you're said best friend?"

 

"Y-Yeah, that would be me. Wait, hold up, he's got a crush on me?"

 

Akira simply nodded.

 

"How the hell... Pretty much all our friends would be a better pick than me. Freaking, student council president with perfect grades, a literal model, and a cute ass artist guy." He laughed to himself. "Kinda makes no sense."

 

Akira always hated how Ryuji would downplay himself. Sure, he wasn't the greatest student, but he was never afraid to speak his mind. On top of that, he was oddly sweet, putting others before himself. He had always admired that about Ryuji.

 

"First off, you shouldn't compare yourself to your friends. You're all different, with your own qualities. Just because they have their own great accomplishments doesn't mean that yours are any less." Maybe he was coming off a bit too strong? Oh well. "He loves you because you're you. From what he was telling me, he really does think of you as a unique, amazing person."

 

"He really said all that?" He was averting his gaze again. Ryuji was just adorable when he was embarrassed.

 

"Mhmm. So don't worry, I'm sure things for the two of you will go wonderfully."

 

"Holy shit, dude- thank you. I think," he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I think I can do this."

 

Oh no.

 

Was Ryuji going to call Akira right now? His cover would be blown if he did, and who knows what would happen after that.

 

"Are you calling him right now?" Akira asked, hoping Ryuji wouldn't detect the nervousness in his voice.

 

Ryuji nodded as he finished dialing, holding the phone up to his ear.

 

It was all ruined, Akira heard his phone ringing in one of the drawers under the counter.

 

Sighing, he took his phone out, answering the call, holding the phone up to his ear.

 

"Yeah, right now might not be a good time. Trying to ask my best friend out." And with that, Akira hung up. At least he could be a smart ass about it.

 

Ryuji, mouth ajar, face heating up in embarrassment, was still trying to process what had just happened.

 

"A-Akira? How come, uhhh, y'never told me you worked here?" He laughed nervously. "Y-You look nice though."

 

It was even worse than the school festival. He couldn't let Ryuji embarrass himself further.

 

"Yeah, who would have known that pink is my color?" Lowering his voice a bit, Akira leaned closer to his friend. "We can go to Leblanc after this to talk, if you want. My shift ends in a little while."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I can wait."

 

"Thank you, Ryuji. Sorry about, well, would it be lying? I'm not sure, but I'm still sorry-" a hand settling on Akira's shoulder startled him.

 

It was just Lala.

 

"Kid," Lala started. "Just to let you know, everyone here probably heard that, if they were even paying attention. Point being, you've done good for tonight. I've left your pay next to your bag, go home kid. Sort stuff out."

 

Lala really was the coolest boss.

 

"Thank you so much. I'll come back tomorrow to work, I guarantee it."

 

A slight chuckle. "I'm rooting for you, kid." And with that, Lala returned her attention to the other patrons in the bar.

 

Turning back to Ryuji, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Akira knew he was smitten, but to this extent? He couldn't let his nerves eat him up now.

 

Akira flashed a bright smile to Ryuji.

 

_He could do this. He was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Calm, cool, level headed-_

 

Ryuji returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

 

_And he was oh so in love with his best friend._

 

"Can you give me five minutes? I need to go change back, don't really want to go back to Leblanc like this."

 

"Y'mean you really don't want Boss seeing you like this? Woulda never guessed."

 

Laughter bubbling from Akira, he couldn't help but feel a bit better about the situation.

 

Anything would feel right with Ryuji.

 

~

 

Upon entering Leblanc, Akira couldn't help but feel relieved at the emptiness.

 

Just the two of them.

 

Ryuji set his bag down on the ground, taking a seat on one of the stools.

 

"Would you like anything? I was thinking of making some coffee."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take some."

 

"Alright, it'll be ready in a bit."

 

Setting his things down on one of the booths, Akira then made his way behind the counter. Getting the beans ready for the roast, (he was using Arabica beans tonight) Akira attempted to make the best cup of coffee he could.

 

Ryuji cleared his throat, garnering Akira's attention.

 

"Sooo..."

 

"So?"

 

"How long have you been working at the bar?"

 

Heating the water, Akira placed the kettle above the heat of the stove.

 

"A few weeks," he readied the cups, putting extra sugar in Ryuji's. "The pay is good, that's why I'm doing it. We need more income than from just relying on cornered shadows."

 

"Well- yeah, I guess. But you don't gotta do weird jobs and stuff. All of us can try and help, get jobs and shit, yeah?"

 

Akira simply shrugged, hearing the whistle of the kettle. Finally, he was almost done.

 

They could have their talk.

 

"I dunno, dude. Just, you do so much for the whole team already.." Ryuji picked at his nails while he spoke. It became somewhat of a nervous habit by now. "Just wanna make things kinda easier for you. You got a ton on your plate already, and I know you're our leader, but you don't gotta do it on your own."

 

Putting the finishing touches on both cups, Akira served one to Ryuji, a slight smile on his face.

 

"Really, I appreciate all the worrying. I suppose I can't stop you," Akira himself took a seat next to his friend. "But if this is because of the cross dressing, really, don't worry about it. Like I said, the pay is good, plus the owner is a friend of mine."

 

"For real? It'd just be easier to make a list of who you didn't know."

 

"Tell me about it," he held the back of his hand to his head, feigning exhaustion. "It's tough being this popular."

 

Cackling laughter filled the air.

 

"You're such a smart ass sometimes, dude!"

 

"Like at the bar?"

 

Akira immediately felt the mood shift, resigning himself to taking a sip of his coffee. Ryuji followed suit, but still speaking up first.

 

"Y-Yeah, about that. All that was for real? I mean, what you told me. What you said you said, when you were faking. Unique, amazing... That stuff." His gaze was shifting to the ground.

 

"Every word."

 

Silence.

 

His nervousness overtaking him, Akira felt the heat on his face, mentally curing himself out.

 

"Well," Ryuji started, tone soft. "I feel like what I said in the bar was kinda shitty compared to that. So, Mr. Leader, lemme just tell you how freaking cool you are. No matter what happens, you just do what you gotta. You do what you thinks right. First day we met, you effin' save my life! You're just real special, Akira. I dunno how else to really put it."

 

Hearing Ryuji's confession put an overall feeling of joy in Akira.

 

He felt the giant idiotic grin on his face.

 

"You do know you saved my life too, right?"

 

A groan. "Stop being such a smart ass!"

 

"You know you love it."

 

"Maybe," Ryuji murmured, warm smile on his face as he finally locked eyes with Akira. "But seriously. I mean what I said. I guess I've sorta liked you since the beginning, just haven't realized it since now? That's prolly why."

 

Without hesitation, Akira leaned in, gently kissing Ryuji. It was quick, but it was sweet, just as amazing the two thought it would be.

 

Ryuji pulled away first, cheeks tinged with heat, smile ever present on his face.

 

"You taste like coffee." He said, chuckling softly.

 

Intertwining his fingers with Ryuji's, he replied, "You know you love it."

 

With that, the duo once again yielded against their urge to laugh. The sounds of laughter echoing in the cafe.

 

The two punks of Shujin, boyfriends now.

 

Both boys couldn't be happier, spending the night laughing about the whole ordeal.

 

The bar would always hold a special place in the hearts of the two.

 

The sight of the accidental confession.

 

Crossroads.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah this is the result of me having no power for 5 days cause of hurricane irma 
> 
> pegoryu is just so good yall,,  
> love me some best friends to lovers stuff 
> 
> love me some ryuji all around  
> what a good boy 
> 
> real talk tho this is the first time i write a legit fic in a while, and my first ever fic for p5
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> requests?  
> tumblr @dark-night-skye !  
> twitter @gaycowboi !


End file.
